Double D's Revenge
by Vampire of Romance
Summary: Edd and Marie are hanging out at Edd's house just chilling and having fun. But once given a chance, Double D gets some sweet revenge on Marie.  Not a bad revenge, its a good kind, you'll see as you read  R&r plz be nice


Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy or any of the characters and I do not own the Dark knight or anything in the story, just the story itself is mine

This is my first Ed Edd n Eddy story, I've fallen for the characters Marie Kanker and Edd (Double D) and these two have become one of my favorite couples! I hope you enjoy and that this story is done well enough.

Also so you know the characters are about 17. Edd takes some sweet revenge on Marie but its not a bad revenge as you'll see. You'll understand whats going on when you start reading, enjoy.

Your Sweet Revenge

It was a warm spring day in Peach Creek, Saturday to be specific, with plenty of clouds in the sky to shadow it, and a cool breeze blew through one particular Cul-de-sac of the county. In a house that was about third along the street to the left, a couple sat on the couch in the living room watching The Dark Knight.

(The movie)

"Think your so smart, well the guy that hired you, just going to do the same to you. Criminals in this town used to know honor, respect! Look at you ugh? What do you believe in huh? What do you believe in!"

"I believe, what doesn't kill you makes you...stranger, ha" smiled the Joker as he left the wounded mobster on the bank floor with a gas grenade in his mouth.

(Real world)

"Thanks for not minding watching this again cutie pie." Said Marie (this being the 3rd time they've watched it this week.

"Not a problem at all Marie, I find that I truly enjoy this movie, for the acting is superb, and the realistic showing of how powerful psychology is, this proves that superpowers are not needed to have a great hero and villain battle." Replied her sock-headed boyfriend

Marie just smiled for she loved how Double D looked at things in a way that most others do not. While everybody is going nuts about the Jokers pencil trick, his "why so serious?" and Batman v.s. the Joker, Double D looked at how the Joker was an expert at psychological warfare, against the city, the police and Batman, and how Batman used incredible intelligence and tech to battle the Joker. It made him unique, and his own person in a way, but most importantly this was one of the many, many things that she loved about him.

The two watched the movie cuddled up on the couch, Marie laying against Double D with his arm wrapped around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and her hand mildly playing with his hand. Even after two years of officially being together, (not counting the years when Double D was her self proclaimed "boyfriend" of no choice) he still blushed very slightly at being so close in contact with his blue haired girlfriend. Despite this characteristic shyness, this never stopped him from wanting and being close with her, wether it being a simple hug, just walking holding hands and talking, or one of their many heated make-out sessions, as long as it was her, thats all that mattered to him.

It was about half way through the movie before the silence was broken by loud bangs at the door by what sounds like a shovel. Both Double D and Marie sigh at this as Double D gets up to answer the door.

"Why the hell does he use a shovel, or hockey stick, or whatever the hell he can find to knock at your door?" asked Marie

"I haven't the slightest of a clue." Answered Double D

Edd answers the door and sees his two best friends Ed and Eddy (Eddy leaning on a shovel) outside along with his girlfriends sisters, Lee and May Kanker.

"Why do you insist on pummeling my door with blunts objects Eddy?"

"Just to keep you on your toes there Double D." Eddy said as he walked by his friend

"Hiya Double D! You'll be proud to know I was a good metal finder that found the shovel buried in your backyard. Silly duck, you'll lose things that way, I'd be 7th to tell ya Double D." said Ed as he walked by with his distinct chuckles

"Hey Double D." said Lee and May as they followed suite.

The four of them all came in and while Ed and Eddy stayed by the door to talk to Double D about Eddy's latest scam idea, Lee and May went and jumped on the couch and sat beside their sister.

"Haven't you seen this movie enough times already Marie? Jeez your going to kill it for yourself if you guys keep watching it without a break." Said Lee

"Shut up Lee, at least my man will do things I want to do instead of his stupid scams!"

"Oh please, we only do them because I enjoy watching him work and bring the bacon home."

"But I thought you just couldn't think of anything for you and Eddy to do instead of his scams Lee?" asked May

With her question, May was pushed off the couch by her older sister.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" asked May from the floor

"Trust me I have my reasons." Responded Lee

Marie just laughed at how May just pulled the wind out of Lee's argument unintentionally. With that the Ed's all came over and Ed came running over to help May up.

"Thanks Big Ed." Said May

"Your welcome." Said Ed with a smile

While Ed helped May up, Double D came back around and sat back down beside his lovely girlfriend and put his arm back around her.

"So are you guys going to help us or not?" asked Eddy to Edd and Marie

"Help you with what?" asked Marie

"Eddy wants you and I to be emergency tutors for people to use for the finals coming up and he charges them for our services." Double D answered

"OK, Double D I get but why would you want to use me? I mean I'm not failing anything or nothing but I ain't brilliant like my smart sexy here." Stated a confused Marie

"Don't sell yourself short babe, you are really smart as I have had the pleasure to see."

Marie smiled and blushed very slightly at her boyfriends words, she wouldn't emit it to anybody but she really liked being complimented like that by him. It never worked or felt nearly as good when done by other people, she didn't know why but Double D always made her feel her happiest and secure.

"Yea whatever, but think about it, you and sock head have been together for a while now and people think he's rubbed off on you and you've gotten some of his smarts so it don't matter what as long as the school kids think your as brainy as him." Said Eddy

"OK that is really fucking stupid." Said Marie annoyed at the peoples accepted thoughts

"Yea it is we all agree with you here but it don't mean we can't use that to our advantage and hey, a few extra bucks would be nice to have in our pockets you got to emit." Said Lee

Both Marie and Double D had the same expression of "are you serious?" on their faces and both turned them down. Ed and May all the while just had been playing rock, paper, scissor together. After being turned down Eddy, Ed, Lee, and May all took their leave, and Marie had heard Eddy say "ok why not" to the idea of going to see a movie after asking what were they going to do now.

Once Edd and Marie went back to the living room, the credits had just started running.

"Oh that's a shame we missed the last half of it." Said Double D

"Thats ok, not like we're never going to watch it again right." Laughed Marie

Double laughed with her at her suggestion saying she was indeed correct about that statement.

"So what do you want to do now baby?" asked Marie

It was then that Double D decided to put into action his idea. A smile crept onto his face, and a look of love filled his eyes as he stared at his love. This made Mare smile but confused and slightly suspicious as well. For her boyfriend to begin with wasn't very good at keeping secrets or lying in-general but especially with her was he bad at it. With that she knew he was up to something.

"OK, what are you up to cutie-pie? And don't bother pretending there is nothing up because I can tell." Chuckled Marie

"Well, I was thinking the other day about when we first met and how you and your sisters chased Ed, Eddy, and myself all over in pursuit of kisses and such right. And well I was thinking that I think I'm owed a little revenge for that and I was thinking that I was going to get you," with a sly smile on his face Double D said "better run."

With that the two were chasing each other all over the house, laughing and just loving being together. Of course unlike back in the day, Edd didn't want to get away from Marie and Marie didn't want to get away from him either so they caught each other a lot and quickly and would receive their prize of making out heavily with their cap-tee.

"There is something I need to make this perfectly complete." Said Marie as she went and got into her purse and pulled out what used to make Double D shake in terror but now only made him shake with excitement and anticipation. Her bright red lipstick.

"Now then my cutie, come and get all the pay-back you want." Marie said as she waved her finger to tell Double D to come get her.

Double D came and embraced his blue haired beauty in his arms and he was embraced by her in her arms. They locked lips and closed their eyes letting the bliss and passion wash over them as they held each other as close they possibly could. Marie could feel his body against hers and no he wasn't built but he was still strong enough and she loved it and how he was. She could smell his scent, feel the hairs that escaped his hat land against her face and mix with her hair as it brushed against both their faces. She could feel his soft lips against hers and the warmth from his mouth as they introduced their tongues into the kiss, she was ready to melt from him, the heat, the passion, and their love that only grew. She felt as though she could not be whole without him, just knowing he was there, his voice, his face, his mind, his everything, it filled her to make her whole, and she hoped and tried with her everything and more that she gave to him what he gave to her.

Double D was blown away by her as he always is, he was told that he and Marie would grow used to each others embrace and get bored but even after these past couple years it had not happened and he didn't feel like it would happen soon, and he was perfectly fine with that. For he loved the woman he held in his arms and who he was fiercely kissing, and even when familiarity had grown contempt, he would still love her, for his everything was in love with her. His destiny and his choice, he got from her the feeling that was more than just happiness but a reason, a reason to stay and exist at all and to smile. Just her being there, her voice, her beautiful eyes, her heart and her all, he prayed he could give her his everything as she gave him.

They finally broke apart to breath and breathing heavily at that.

"So was your revenge as sweet as you hoped?"

Double D blushed and replied, "My estimations were far outdone."

They both laughed softly and went over and cuddled on the couch again.

"Hey baby?" they both said in unison

Both laughed at that and Double D being polite as always gestured for her to go first.

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything, for forgiving me for tormenting you.. for understanding.. for loving me.. Just thank you for being you.."

Edd looked at her with aw and just was so amazed by how wonderful she is.

"Great minds think alike, because.. I wanted to say thank you.. thank you for being with me.. for everything you do and being who.. and thank you for loving me too..

With that last statement they kissed softly and just lied down on the couch together in embrace and just cherished the moments together, and like that they fell asleep, to see each other in their dreams, but not before saying.

"I love you Marie, my angel..."

I love you Edd, my angel Double D..."

So there you go my first ever Marie/Edd fanfic. I know not good but I'm kinda happy with how it turned out so I hope some people were able to enjoy it. I love the fluff so yea I hit that lol so deal with it dudes and dudets, plz comment and if you got nothing but bad things to say then sorry but plz keep to yourself. Again I hope you liked, I'm glad I finally wrote something for the awesome, awesome couple Marie/Double D. Thanks for reading


End file.
